Birds of A Feather
by Nommy
Summary: Mjergo, the leader of the Thieves Guild. Just released from Solitude after a bedlam job gone wrong, comes home to find solace and pleasure in the arms of a fellow thief and Nightningale. Dovahkiin/Brynjolf one shot & lemon zest.


_Just a little something to give my brain a rest while I'm writing the main fic. This is another of my own Dragonborn's in-game. Not much else to say, being Scottish I have to admit that Bryn's my favourite character and really should be made marriage material in a future patch. Tehe. Anyway, this is my first lemon-y fic, so be gentle at my reserved words & also if you like R&R and agree with me on just how awesome Brynjolf is._

The cistern was empty, the dull sound of water crashing in from the streets of Riften was all that filled the clammy air. Mjergo stalked quietly around the large alcove which held most of the water that was pumped into the large oval chamber. Her Nightingale boots muffled her steps, her cowl masked the scowl she wore on her beautiful elven face. Reaching her bunk, she ripped off her cowl, opened the chest at the bottom of her cot and threw it in there. Slamming the chest shut, she promptly fell into her bed and sighed.

It had been twelve days since she had slept on anything other than hay, Inhaling deeply, she allowed herself to relax. She had been caught on a bedlam job in Solitude. That damn Falk Firebeard had walked in at just the wrong moment - the moment she had been plundering Jarl Elisef's private quarters. Sighing she recalled the shrill scream he had unleashed, the guards who had come in an abundance to apprehend her. After all that planning, the plans and the payoff all for naught now. Her relaxation suddenly turned to anger, gripping a tankard that sat on the drawer by her bed, she threw it across the chamber, grunting as she did. Her face in her hands, she reprimanded herself for being so foolish for trusting that stupid maid, Erdi. Shaking her head, she promised herself to never again place her dependence on an air-head, dullard like that complete simpleton, Erdi. She only had to do one thing! One thing and that was to keep watch for a few pieces of gold while Mjergo sneaked in and then back out again. Done. Simple as that. No, that fool had been distracted by a wry look from a guard while Firebeard walked straight past her! The idle slut. Turning to her side, Mjergo's anger slipped away. Shaking her head, she sat up and rubbed her face. She was tired and hungry. She hadn't even been in to the Ragged Flagon yet, no doubt Delvin and Bryn would be worried about her. With a grimace, she remembered that she had to go and see that battle axe, Maven later on as well. With a groan she threw her eyes to the tall ceiling and uttered, completely down-trodden,

"Why me?"

With that, she got up. Straightening her bodice, she admired the lacework on her armor. It was her favorite piece, even though she had the guild's own Guild Master attire, she still preferred the Nightingale armor. Something about it just made her truly feel one with the shadows. Equipping her Nightingale bow - a gift from her friend, Karliah. She set off into the Ragged Flagon.

"I'm tellin' you, Vex. There's somethin' up, Mjer dun' stay away for more than five days, a week at the latest if she really needs to lay low after a job. She must have got pinched."

Vex rolled her eyes, Delvin was always worrying about their newest recruit and now "boss".

"You're over reacting, you old fart. I may not think much of that Bosmer, but I don't think she's got pinched. Maybe - like you said - shes just laying low. You know what it's like in Solitude, any crime there, you have to be cautious. Besides, she would have at least contacted Brynjolf if she'd been caught."

Delvin shook his bald head,

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm gonna' go an' saddle a horse. Just go up an' have a look, it won't take too long. It's what? A three days ride to Solitude?"

Vex held up her hands, shaking her head, her blond hair swished around her angled features,

"Delvin, you can't ride to Solitude! You'll die of a heart attack before you even reach Whiterun! Just calm down, I'll go up to Riften and bribe Maven for a tip. I'll find out if she's been pinched or not, okay?"

At that, Delvin relented. Suddenly the back door of the Flagon flew open. Everyone turned sharply, their weapons half-drawn. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was Mjergo finally returned. Rubbing her elbow, she grumbled at the door before turning her attention to the faces of the Thieves Guild. Vex and Delvin were standing at the table closest to the entrance of the tavern. Dirge had his greatsword drawn and was standing were he usually did, guarding the entrance. Vekel the Man was standing behind the bar - a dagger in hand, beside him was his "thing" Tonilia. Sapphire and Rune were up on the serving landing, they too had weapons drawn at the intrusion, at the next table was Vipir, fellow Bosmer, Niruin and Thrynn, The rest - she concluded - must have been out doing various jobs. Nodding her head, she joked,

"How about an ale for me please, Vekel, my Man!"

At that, they all roared with laughter and returned to their drinks. Delvin and Vex approached her. Grinning from ear to ear, Delvin shook her hand and asked,

"Oh, gods! Where the 'ell have you been, girl?"

The Bosmer smiled, returning his shake.

"Trust me, you do not want to know. Managed to get my arse caught in Solitude. Damn maid, let me down. I'll leave it a day before I go back out again - and keep out of Solitude for awhile. Sorry about the payoff, Delv."

Still smiling, he shook his head,

"Never you worry about that, darlin'. Well all get pinched some time or another, in't that right, Vex?"

The Nord woman nodded,

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up. We've all been pinched at one point. No big deal, as long as you're okay, I guess."

Mjergo forego the edge on the younger woman's voice and accepted her drink from Vekel.

"Thanking you very much. Stick it on my tab, I'll pay you back this week."

He nodded, returning to the bar. Swigging her ale, the refreshing liquid immediately cooled her throat. Making her way over to the table where Vex and Delvin had been sitting, she took a chair at the head of the table. Grabbing at a piece of bread, she munched on it with gusto, happy to be eating something fresh as opposed to off and stale. Delvin and Vex joined her, waiting until she had finished her bread and taken another swallow of her ale before Vex asked,

"So, have you seen Maven yet?"

The Bosmer's milky eyes widened before she rolled them and shook her head, an uninterested expression played beneath her green warpaint,

"No, not yet. The old crow can stew for another day. Besides, I have that stupid quill she's needing, so she'll wait. It's in her interests anyway."

Delvin laughed and saluted her with his own mug of ale. Vex's own expression was more stoic,

"Don't underestimate her, Mjergo. She's a dangerous foe."

Mjergo nodded,

"Yes, but then, so am I. I've only just got back from Solitude, the last thing I need is her breathing down my neck, asking for a favor or a job. If she wants anything from this guild, I'd suggest she stop threatening me with the Black Sacrament and use her influence to get me out of Castle Dour, did she do that? No."

Delvin laughed again,

"You think she'd try'n get one of us out of a cell? She sent 'er own bloody son to the slammer! She's heartless, Maven. As heartless as the Altmer. But Vex is right, you be careful, youngin', Maven's known for her fits of rage and partial to a temper tantrum."

Mjergo smiled down the table at him, sipping her ale, she turned to Vex and remarked,

"So, where's Brynjolf? I thought he'd be up in his stall. That's one of the first places I checked when I got back into Riften. Had to scale the bloody walls to avoid the guards. I checked the Bee and Bard too, he wasn't there either."

Shrugging, Vex said in an undertone,

"I don't know what he's been up to. All I know is that Karliah came here the other day, and, well lets just say that they "made off" with each other. That was, uh...three days ago?"

Mjergo felt a pang of worry. Getting to her feet quickly, she made her excuses and farewells before going quickly to the cistern. Unlocking her chest, she took out her cowl and slipped it over her head. Departing through the secret entrance, she emerged from the hollowed out tomb, into the Riften graveyard. Avoiding the civilians and guards, she nimbly scaled the old vines which climbed the walls of the old city. She landed with a small thud on the brush just outside the city walls. Quickly she made her way to the Nightingale headquarters, she prayed to Nocturnal that the sanctuary that they three Nightingale's shared had not been attacked. Her mind reeled as she ran through the thick forest, there was no other reason she could think why Karliah would seek out Brynjolf at the Flagon.

Coming to a halt outside the entrance of the sanctuary, she entered through the dark cave opening. Pushing aside hanging vines and various deathknells that blocked the passage, she descended down through the dimly lit cave. She could hear the rushing water of the various waterfalls that decorated the spacious sanctuary. Making her way through the main hall, she stopped dead when she saw the beds and bookcases all overturned and askew. Kicking into a run, she ran into Nocturnal's chamber, drawing her dagger as she did. Keeping to the shadows, she eyed the large quarry-like room. It seemed empty enough, turning back, she loped down the corridors to the sleeping quarters. Checking the rooms one at a time, she found them all the same, all had been trashed. She was confused though, there was no signs of any injury, no blood, no bodies. Nothing. Finally she decided to check the outfitting room, crouching she made her way along the passageway. Like a hunted rabbit searching for the hounds, she stopped just outside the door, twisting around to see in, her eyes widened as they fell on Brynjolf. He was standing before the three symbols of Nocturnal, quite indifferent to her.

"Hello, lass."

Was all he said. Sheathing her dagger and getting to her feet, she entered the chamber and walked towards him as he turned to her. He had discarded of his cowl and it lay on the half-moon symbol block to his left. His long red hair was unkempt, and his eyes tired. Removing her own cowl, she frowned at him,

"Bryn, what in Oblivion happened here?"

The larger man shrugged and leaned again the full-moon symbol block in the center of the three blocks.

"Ah, we were attacked. Nothing we couldn't handle. Karliah came and fetched me at the Flagon. We searched the city for you, but when time became too short, we had to come and defend the sanctuary without you. We only just managed to ferret out the rabble last night. Karliah's off scouting for the stragglers while I hold the fort."

Mjergo nodded,

"Oh, I see. Sorry, Bryn. I was pinched in Solitude...I hope you and Karliah didn't think I was shirking my duties as a Nightingale."

He laughed at that. His arms coming down to pat his legs, standing up straight, he folded his arms across his chest,

"No one could say you shirk anything, lass. After all it was you that restored the Guild to it's former glory. It was you who appeased Nocturnal. No, I felt obliged to help you out for once, my friend."

Mjergo giggled, removing a bottle of Black Briar Mead from her pouch, she tossed it to Brynjolf,

"You look like you need it."

Was all she said as he laughed. Drinking deeply from the bottle, he enquired playfully,

"I hope Maven doesn't know that she paid for this?"

Mjergo laughed, shaking her head, she waved away his comment,

"Don't worry, if she ties stones to your feet and drops you in the canal, she'll have me to deal with."

Draining the last of the mead, Brynjolf nodded,

"Aye, we Nightingales stick together, eh?"

She nodded. As they went through to the main hall together. Lifting the overturned table, Mjergo sought to tidy the place a little. Retrieving several of the books that had been strewn over the hall, while Brynjolf took it upon himself to flip the overturned bed back over so that he could sit on it. His shoulders slumped, Mjergo sat herself on a chair facing him,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Staring at her, he found a smile and reassured her,

"Aye, lass. Don't worry about me. I'm just tired."

Mjergo looked over to the main entrance to the hall, blinking, she enquired,

"How long's it been since Karliah left?"

Brynjolf's large shoulders huffed, as he thought,

"About an hour, I'd say...But she'll be able to take down half a dozen bandits. She is a Dunmer."

Mjergo turned to look at him, her cream coloured eyes were as mild as they looked,

"Hm, yes. I suppose she is."

Brynjolf raised his head to look at her, he smiled and said ruefully,

"Not to imply that Bosmer are the weaker. I'm a Nord aligned with two elves and a daedric prince, anyone would call me the luckiest man in Skyrim."

She gave him a small smile,

"Yes, some might call it "luck". I'd say you planned this all out and this is your elaborate scheme to always be in the history books as not only a legendary thief, but a Nightingale of legend - the thief. Go on tell me, you're not intrigued by the glamour of it all."

He got to his feet and looked down at her. His face was serious. Placing a gloved hand on her shoulder, he sighed,

"Oh how I wish that were true, lass."

With that she frowned, taking in his almost melancholy expression, she started,

"You don't want to be a Nightingale? Or...you're not intrigued by glamour, why be a thief?"

He laughed again, almost like he was trying to walk her to a conclusion, he said,

"I was. Once. When I first started out, I suppose a score of wealth was where the intrigue lay...but, these last few months, nay, that day you and I met in the marketplace, I was intrigued by something else."

Mjergo's brow knotted again, the paint on her face cracked a little. Blinking up at him, she cocked her head,

"And what was that?"

"Talent."

Was all he said. Stepping back, he spread out his arms and grinned,

"You were the talent that intrigued me. I think it may have not been my elaborate scheme, but maybe Nocturnal's?"

Mjergo watched as he sat back on the bed, leaning forward, he took her gloved hands in his own and looked her straight in the eyes,

"And I tell you, lass. If it was Nocturnal's doing, then I have more to thank her for than just years of good luck. I thank her for you."

Her eyes widened a little. This was such a sweet sentiment from Brynjolf, she didn't even know how to thank him. Unclasping their hands, she removed one of her gloves and placed a bare hand on his cheek. His unkempt beard was soft to the touch. Smiling at him, she moved forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was not something she bestowed lightly. He responded by grasping her elbow, and using his other hand to cup her face. Taking the initiative, Brynjolf moved back, allowing them to separate. Without saying anything, he gently took her hand, Mjergo followed and sat beside him on the bed. The simple bed of wood, hay and fur creaked under the added weight, but seemed willing enough to support them both, Brynjolf gently stroked Mjergo's soft cheek. At his touch, she sighed and leaned in to press her lips against his for a second time. Closing her eyes, she pushed into him a little, unclasping his cape from the jeweled clip at his throat, it fell away and landed on the bed. She felt the curve of his mouth as he smiled at her eagerness, it was no surprise really, they had both felt it. Brynjolf the day he'd met her and Mjergo when he'd came into the Dwemer mines with her, he could have been killed, but he chose to follow her. There was more than honor amongst thieves between them. There was love.

Opening her mouth, she invited his tongue and moaned softly as he kissed her a little harder. He stroked her sandy hair and slipped his other hand around her waist, holding her close as she trembled at his touch. Snaking her own arms along his muscular shoulders, Mjergo removed her other glove and laced her fingers through his hair. Tipping her head back, her eyes closed and her lips parted, she allowed him to leave a trail of kisses from her lips to her throat, where he came across the identical clasp which held her own cape on. He continued to kiss her neck while she sighed, fiddling with the clasp, he managed to get it undone and watched it fall away. He marveled at the slimness of her waist, at the perfection of her breasts. Even when she was tightly strapped into such a concealing outfit, she still managed to look as beautiful as if she were naked. Taking his hands, she removed his gloves while kissing him deeply, her tongue grazed along his own and she gently nipped at his lips. Running his hand along her thigh, his other hand found her back and pulled her gently astride him. Laying back, he caressed her cheek as she looked down on him, her beautiful eyes bored into him. She smiled a little embarrassed at the eye-contact, not wanting to break the silence, she bent down and kissed him again, her hand rested gently on his chest. Taking a handful of her hair, he pulled her head back - not hard or rough - he exposed her beautiful long neck, kissing it, he licked the length from her collar to her ear lobe, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the Bosmer. He smiled again, for the elf was usually stoic or sarcastic, never sultry, never had he seen her like this other than in his dreams. Flipping her, he sought to removed the rest of her confining armor. Pulling at the lace which kept the bodice in check, he unlaced her. Mjergo giggled, who was the eager one now. Brushing away his hands, she had more deft fingers anyway. She smiled as he blushed at his own foolishness in his arousal. Within a moment, she was unlaced in nothing but her navy blue tunic.

Sitting up, she opened her legs and allowed him to kneel there while she kissed him deeply. His hands on her back, he held her close while she undid his own armor. Unlacing the side stitching was a little more difficult than the lacing at the front of her armor, but she managed to disrobe him soon enough. He was bare underneath his armor, unlike she who had a tunic. Feeling his muscular physique, Mjergo ran her fingers along the scars on his chest a little gingerly. He sat quietly and allowed her to explore, tipping her head up, she gazed at him. Gazing back, he stroked her face softly, returning her attention to his chest, she moved forward and kissed his collar bone - causing him to shudder. Working her way up, she kissed along his jawline and stopped at his chin, merely looking up at him again, he bent down while she tipped her head back and welcomed him to lay atop her. Their mouths locked in a deep and passionate kiss, Brynjolf slipped his hand under her and moved her into a more comfortable position on the uncomfortable bed. Lifting her legs up, she twisted them around his own, he sighed at the intimacy, and thrust his hardness up against her. She groaned at the touch and wriggled underneath him, removing her own tunic, she lay before him completely naked. It was strange only for a moment as she averted her gaze, but Brynjolf simply difused it by kissing her gently on the forehead. She smiled and kissed him again. Pulling him in closer, she could feel his weight pressing down on her, she could smell his scent, a smell of leather and of good quality candles. Musky and masculine, while she in turn smelled of deathknell, sweet and deadly. He smiled as she kissed him and ran his hand along her arched ribcage as she yearned for his touch. Grasping at her hip, he moved his hand down to her bud. With a gasp, she stopped moving before finally kissing him and welcoming his touch to the intimate area. Using his thumb, he made circular movements on the spot. Kissing her neck, while he did so, Mjergo moaned and ran her fingers through her hair. Kissing her tummy and breasts, he watched as she reached climax and felt his own hardness swell. Biting the back of her hand, she arched her body forward and rubbed her breasts and groin up against him, which finally caused him to moan. She smiled at having finally made him moan for her. Finally he took both her hips, his large hands holding her as he slowly inserted himself into her warm cavern. Locking her long legs around his waist, she lay them flat on his back and gasped as he began to thrust. Sighing, she kissed him, her tongue mingled with his own as he slipped in and out of her. He moaned into her pointed ear a little louder which just made her own pleasure increase. Moving her own hips and waist, she heard him groan in delight at that, which made her do it again and again. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed throughout the main hall and was drowned out by the waterfalls. Mjergo could feel herself about ready to go, she locked eyes with Brynjolf and she could tell by his expression that he was too. With one final thrust and a cry from them both, they both released.

It was a long while before either of them did anything other than lie draped over one another and pant. A fine layer of sweat covered them both. Brynjolf was the first to stir, kissing her neck, he ran his hand along the length of her leg and smiled down at her. Stroking her neck and cheek he planted a deep kiss on her lips and listened as she responded by moaning into his mouth - which drove him crazy. Setting himself to the side to stop himself from just taking her again, he lay on his back, while she turned on her side and put her leg over him. Supporting her, he slid his large hand down to the small of her back as she rested her head on his chest and was lulled away to sleep by the rhythm of his breathing and the sound of the falling waterfalls.


End file.
